


Epifanía

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: Sus ojos… Sus ojos son idénticos a los suyos. No sólo en el color y la forma, porque así también lo eran los de las otras, lascopias, a las que no dudó en matar. Los ojos de la mujer frente a ella son diferentes, la mirada en ellos es la que le devuelven los espejos las pocas veces que se mira en ellos. Siente una corriente eléctrica dereconocimientorecorrerla entera.





	Epifanía

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo recuerdo alguno de haber escrito este fic. Apareció misteriosamente en una carpeta, como Helena metiéndose en casas ajenas.

Hay un vacío en su interior. Un agujero dentro de su piel, como si la hubiesen rasqueteado de dentro hacia fuera sin dejar nada entre las paredes de sus huesos. Una casa deshabitada de suelos crujientes, ventanas tapiadas y gélidas corrientes de aire: así se siente el vacío dentro de ella. Un vacío que ni los salmos, ni los sermones de Tomas, ni los tajos en su piel pueden mitigar.

Sabe, porque se lo ha explicado Tomas, que es por lo que le han hecho. Han tomado trozos de ella, se los han arrancado sin que se enterase para construir esas cosas, las _otras_ , sus copias impuras que pululan por la tierra. Si ella quiere estar limpia otra vez, si quiere volver a ser un entero en vez de un trozo, tiene que librarse hasta de la última copia, purificarse con la sangre derramada por sus manos. Entonces, sólo entonces, será _ella_ , un ángel en lugar de un fantasma, un ser completo en vez de un fragmento.

Todo cambia cuando va a por la policía, la que mató a Maggie Chen y que logró escurrírsele entre los dedos cuando le puso una bala en la frente a la alemana. Por alguna razón, no esperaba que _peleara_ : ninguna de las otras lo hizo. Tendría que haberlo esperado, tal vez, que una policía tuviese algo de pelea dentro pero algo no va bien, algo no va nada bien…

Ruedan por el asfalto, forcejeando, peleando, hasta que logra imponerse.

—Hasta nunca, Elizabeth Childs.

— _¡No soy Beth!_

Pestañea, por una vez invadida por la incertidumbre. Por primera vez, quizá, realmente _mira_ a la mujer que tiene delante.

Sus ojos… Sus ojos son idénticos a los suyos. No sólo en el color y la forma, porque así también lo eran los de las otras, las _copias_ , a las que no dudó en matar. Los ojos de la mujer frente a ella son diferentes, la mirada en ellos es la que le devuelven los espejos las pocas veces que se mira en ellos. Siente una corriente eléctrica de _reconocimiento_ recorrerla entera.

No es Elizabeth Childs, no puede ser ella. Ella ha estudiado a cada uno de sus blancos, de lejos pero también de cerca, mucho más cerca de lo que ninguno de ellos sospechó nunca. Beth no es así, Beth es como las otras: débil, pálida, un fantasma. No tiene el fuego en la mirada, no tiene la fuerza de un alma.

Siente un dolor punzante atravesarle el costado, donde no-Beth le ha ensartado un pedazo de caño. Logra apuntarle con un arma.

—Aún no, no-Beth.

Huye, tratando de contener la sangre, metiéndose en la primera casa que encuentra para curarse las heridas.

Pero no deja de pensar en ella, la mujer que no-es-Beth. Le deja un regalo, en manos del niño que la encontró curándose las heridas en el baño. No es la primera vez que deja recuerdos tras de sí: la cabeza de muñeca colgando en los pastizales donde esperó para dispararle a la alemana fue sólo uno de tantos.

Ahora, sin embargo, no se trata de un juego sólo para ella. Ahora tiene una audiencia, un destinatario. Aunque deje que la policía participe (crea participar) de la caza, las migajas que caen de sus dedos son para que las siga una persona en concreto.

Tomas no puede comprenderlo. _¿Por qué no mataste a la impostora?_ no deja de reclamarle, llamándola “eso” en vez de “ella”. Pero no es un _eso_ , es _Sarah_ , diferente a todas las demás. No es un cordero para degollar como las otras. Es otra… pero también es ella misma. ¿Cómo explicárselo a Tomas? Cuando mira el rostro de Sarah es como contemplarse en un espejo, pero con una imagen mejor, más verdadera que la que le devuelven los espejos.

A ellas las une algo más que la sangre: las ha unido Dios. No hay ninguna otra explicación para lo que siente por Sarah: es su otra mitad, la pieza que siempre le ha faltado para estar completa.

Cuando ve a la niñita a través del cristal, ve en sus ojos parte de Sarah, parte de sí misma. Pero Kira tiene aún una inocencia que ellas carecen, que les ha sido arrebatada. Kira no necesita purificarse, su sangre no tiene que ser derramada.

Nadie escucha su grito cuando Kira cae sobre el asfalto, su preciosa sangre vertiéndose. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no debía ser así, no tenía que pasar.

Pero Kira se salva y es una nueva oportunidad, ¿verdad? La niña es un ángel y las salvará, pero Sarah no lo entiende, Sarah está furiosa con ella, y Tomas tampoco lo entiende, le dice que Sarah le miente para salvar su propio pellejo, que es igual a todas las otras. Que le dirá cualquier cosa con tal de que no la mate.

No son las palabras de Sarah las que frenan su cuchillo. No termina de comprenderlas: experimento científico, clonación, todas lo mismo. No tiene sentido alguno para ella: existen las creaciones de Dios, y las que no lo son y por lo tanto son abominaciones, nada más. Así que no presta atención a sus palabras, sólo a su voz, a sus ojos y a cómo le hacen sentir. Y le hacen sentir _casa_ , _familia_ , por primera vez pertenece de veras a alguna parte.

La mujer que afirma ser su madre debe morir. Sarah tiene que comprenderlo: las separó, las cortó en dos cuando tendrían que haber sido una. Las destrozó cuando debían estar enteras.

— _Moja sestra_ —la llama, pero quiere decir mucho más que eso.

Porque no las une solamente la misma sangre, las une su alma, ahora lo sabe. Tienen que volver a ser una, tienen que volver a juntarse para purificarse.

Quiere explicarle a Sarah su revelación, quiere compartir con ella la absolución que sólo podrán alcanzar juntas.

_Moja sestra…_

...es su último pensamiento antes que la oscuridad la devore, porque no ha ninguna luz para absolverla.


End file.
